Along with rapid development of science and technology, people's requirements on lamps are also increasingly high, they not only hope to control the turning on/off of lamps, but also hope that a poly floodlight state of light source radiation can be conveniently regulated along with a change in an operational environment.
The existing lamps which can realize regulation of a poly floodlight state generally include a light emitting component, an inner sleeve, an outer sleeve and a lens; the light emitting component is arranged inside the inner sleeve, the outer sleeve is sleeved outside the inner sleeve, and the outer sleeve is further provided with a lens which has a focal power, then a relative distance between a light emitting element and the lens is adjusted through pushing and pulling or rotating the outer sleeve, so as to change a projection path of the light emitting component, and realize regulation of a poly floodlight state of a light source.
However, in order to realize relative movement between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve, a gap necessarily exists between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve, while the existence of a gap will inevitably influence leakproofness of lamps and regulation stability. In addition, the manners of regulating a poly floodlight state through rotating and stretching are very inconvenient with a poor experience effect.